Shadefur's Destiny
by warriorsfan101
Summary: This is the sequel to Warriors: What Happens Next. In this you will learn about Shadepaw's destiny in the clans. Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Also I have no intentions of copying anybody, so if I did, I am sorry.
1. Allegiances

The Truth of Firestorm

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Bramblestar

Deputy- Squirrelflight

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- Apprentice- Briarlight

Warriors- Lionblaze

Cinderheart

Poppyfrost

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Ivypool

Bumblestripe

Molewhisker

Leafpool- Apprentice- Moonpaw

Birchfall

Foxleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Whitewing

Lilypelt

Seedclaw- Apprentice- Leopardpaw

Amberclaw

Dewspots

Snowpelt

Firestorm- Apprentice- Sunpaw

Stormfoot- Apprentice- Shadepaw

Queens- Cherryfur- mother of Toadstep's kits- Patchkit- a brown she-kit with ginger spots and Fuzzykit- a brown tom

Dovewing- mother of Bumblestripe's kit- Goldenkit

Apprentices- Briarlight

Shadepaw

Sunpaw

Moonpaw

Leopardpaw

Elders- Graystripe- oldest tom cat in Thunderclan

Sandstorm- oldest she-cat in Thunderclan

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Sorreltail

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

Spiderleg

Daisy

Millie


	2. Chapter 1- Shadepaw trouble

The Truth of Firestorm

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* I did it! I got Shadepaw as an apprentice! He's quite strong for a cat his age. He's lithe, strong, agile, and a quick thinker. He's far ahead of his siblings in his apprenticeship. He has managed to beat his 3 siblings in battle and hunting. Why, he's even managed to beat Hazeltail and Mousewhisker in battle. I've even considered giving him a more experienced mentor, like Lionblaze. Maybe I'll talk to Bramblestar about that, I don't like it, but if it's what's best for Shadepaw, I'll have to do it, and Bramblestar will have to agree.

*Bramblestar's P.O.V.* "Stormfoot, what can I do for you?" I said. "Bramblestar, it's about Shadepaw." He said. "Is there something wrong with him, Stormfoot, because if there is…" I managed to say. "No, no, nothing like that Bramblestar, it's just… I think he deserves a more experienced mentor, like Lionblaze." Stormfoot said. "Why would I do that, Stormfoot?" I said. "It's just, he's so ahead in his apprenticeship, that it seems like I can't teach him anything more, I think Lionblaze would be able to do something about that, Shadepaw seems to know even more than I do, and he's only 8 moons old." He said. "Stormfoot, you personally asked for me to give Shadepaw to you, why would I take him away from you like that?" I asked. "Bramblestar, I just told you, but it's up to you to make the decision." Stormfoot told me. "No Stormfoot, I won't do that to you." I replied. "Now Stormfoot, this matter is over, if there is nothing you can teach him… just bond with him, he is your apprentice." I said. "You know best Bramblestar, and he IS your son. Alright Bramblestar, whatever you say, bye." He said. Then he was gone.

*Shadepaw's P.O.V.* I heard that Stormfoot talked to Bramblestar about me. The truth is, I've always been a quick learner, and I've always been the strongest and most agile in my litter. My siblings just aren't very, quick, I guess you could say. I am special. I know who I am, in reality. I have always felt Starclan inside my paws. It's like they're guiding me through life. Or am I special to Starclan in a way? No, I don't want to think about it. I mean, I don't want to be different. But am I?

_**And the cliffhangers for this series begin. I know I said this is about Firestorm, but I think Shadepaw will have a little something special too.**_


	3. Chapter 2- Shadepaw's Destiny

The Truth of Firestorm

*Narrator (me)* So Shadepaw struggles to learn more about himself and his destiny. He has a destiny that no cat has ever had before. He will save his clan, but at what cost...

*Shadepaw's P.O.V.* Stormfoot has nothing left to teach me. So I have been trying to learn about my destiny. So far Starclan have only told me one thing. _Many will perish, and you will cause them. One by one they will fall, under your paws. Your destiny will cause many to die, but in the end, you will save your clan._ They pretty much told me my clan will die, but I'll save them. I have no idea what that fully means, but I know it partly means I will cause many deaths, but I will save my clan. I don't know, but I can feel trouble coming, fast.

*Firestorm's P.O.V.* I told Bramblestar to say the truth about me at the last gathering. I had looked around and had seen a ton of shocked faces. Every clan now knows that I am Firestar. The thing is, I remember everything Firestar did in his life, from beginning to end. I remember all 9 of his lives. All of them being given to me then tore out of me. I know Firestar like the back of my paw. I am Firestar, long will I rein as Firestorm.

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* I can tell that Shadepaw's been troubled lately. I wish I could do something about it, but I can't. He won't tell anyone what's been troubling him. He's like a lost spirit wondering where to go. He won't communicate with anyone but his siblings Sunpaw (female), Moonpaw (female), and Leopardpaw (male). He won't even communicate with his parents Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. I wonder if I did anything wrong. Did I do something while I was training him? I hope Shadepaw's okay.

_**I am retitling this story to The Truth of Shadepaw. Only because this is about Shadepaw, not Firestorm. **_


	4. Chapter 3- Breezepelt and Shadefur

Shadefur's Destiny

*Shadepaw's P.O.V.* "Shadepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Shadefur. Sunpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Sunfur. Moonpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Moonpelt. Last but definitely not least, Leopardpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Leopardpelt." With that, Bramblestar finished the ceremony and my siblings and I are now warriors.

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* Shadefur is a warrior, and I think he's more distant than ever. He won't talk to anyone anymore. Every time I look at him, he looks even more distant. I wonder if Shadefur will ever be okay again.

*In the remains of the Dark Forest* *Breezepelt's P.O.V.* I am dead, thanks to my "father" Crowfeather. But the rest of The Dark Forest and I are planning our revenge on the clans. Our plan is to recruit Shadefur and kill the clans. I know what Shadefur's destiny is, and it's to destroy the clans as they know it! WWWWHHHHAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAHHHH HHAAAAAA!

*Shadefur's P.O.V.* I woke up in a dark place. I realized it was The Dark Forest, that evil place full of evil dead cats. I looked around and spotted, the only recently killed, Breezepelt. I don't know why, but I walked over to him. "So, you're the famous Shadefur. Welcome to your new palace. Your destiny is to help us destroy the clans forever. What do you say Shadefur, do you want to be the leader of The Dark Forest?" Breezepelt asked innocently. I took this in very carefully. I know I have to think about this carefully. But, this IS what my destiny is. Starclan basically told me that this is what my destiny is. "Okay Breezepelt, I'll be The Dark Forest's leader. I will lead The Dark Forest to greatness. The clans will be destroyed, and **I** will be the one to cause it." I said. Watch out Starclan, the clans and you will be destroyed, by **ME**!


	5. Chapter 4- Darkness Rises

Shadefur's Destiny

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* I don't know what happened, but Shadefur has gotten even more shady. He won't talk to ANYONE. Plus, he's been waking up with scratches and gashes all over him. Is it possible, that he joined The Dark Forest?

*Shadefur's P.O.V.* Stormfoot must be blind. He hasn't even guessed that I am the leader of The Dark Forest. Training there is hard, but I'm the one training them. Besides, there aren't many cats there anymore. Part 1 of our plan starts tonight. The Dark Forest warriors will break into Starclan and put the clans into endless night. When that happens, I'll strike.

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* "Bramblestar! I need to talk to you!" I said. "Yes Stormfoot, what can I do for you?" Bramblestar asked. "I need to talk to you about Shadefur." I said. "Is there something wrong with my son?" He asked. "Actually Bramblestar, yes there is." I said. "Well, get on with it." He said. "I have a suspicion that he's training in The Dark Forest. He wakes up with different scratches, gashes, and scars every morning." I told him. There was a moment of silence as Bramblestar took in this terrible news. "Alright Stormfoot, we'll both talk to him. Send him in here."

*Shadefur's P.O.V.* Bramblestar, my father, called me to his den to talk with him and Stormfoot about my visits to The Dark Forest. So they found out, but they don't know about me being the leader of The Dark Forest, or my plan to destroy the clans. It's too late for them to do anything though. Phase 1 of the plan is already in progress. Darkness is already filling up the sky. The moon and the stars are completely covered in darkness. As soon as darkness filled the sky, I jumped on the nearest cat, Spiderleg. I bit down hard on the back of his neck; I felt it snap in my teeth. Spiderleg was dead. Then I jumped on Daisy and killed her to. I ran away from the Thunderclan towards Shadowclan territory…

_**More cliffhangers! Spiderleg and Daisy are dead and Shadefur has run away. What will happen in the next chapter, read more to find **_out_**. **_


	6. Chapter 5- Stormfoot VS Shadefur

Shadefur's Destiny

*Shadefur's P.O.V.* I am running away from Thunderclan and heading towards Shadowclan territory. The 1st warrior I met in Shadowclan was Toadfoot. I jumped onto his back and bit down on his neck, HARD. Toadfoot was soon dead. I kept running, except towards Riverclan territory. I ran right into Mosspelt, I killed her easily. Next was Windclan. I found Webfoot and killed him to. I ran away from clan territory for a while.

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* Shadefur is a traitor! He's been plotting with The Dark Forest to kill us all. He killed Spiderleg and Daisy already, who will be next? I think everybody is wondering the same thing. "Where's Shadefur?" Bramblestar asked. I noticed that Shadefur had disappeared. I followed his scent out of the camp. I tracked his scent to Shadowclan territory. When I got there, I found the dead body of Toadfoot. I continued to follow his scent to Riverclan territory. There, I found the dead body of Mosspelt. His scent continued into Windclan territory. I found the dead body of Webfoot. Shadefur's scent then left clan territory. I decided to follow it…

*Graystripe's P.O.V.* I can't believe it, Spiderleg and Daisy are dead and Stormfoot and Shadefur have disappeared. It's all happening so fast. The sky is still dark even though it must be sunhigh. Shadefur did all this? I can't believe it. Shadefur is the son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. His two grandfathers are Tigerstar and Firestar. How did he end up with Tigerstar's bad blood? Firestar beat Tigerstar, which proves Firestar was stronger than Tigerstar. How did Tigerstar's bad blood get into Shadefur? Then I realized that Shadefur had influence in The Dark Forest. He's been training there! Shadefur is EVIL!?

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* I was following Shadefur's scent when something jumped on top of me. I realized it was Shadefur pretty quickly. I fought my hardest against him, but he was stronger than he looked. As I tussled with him, he seemed to be getting weaker and weaker as the battle raged on. I finally pinned him down to the ground. I slashed my claws into his face. I scored one claw slash down into his face from one ear, to his nose, to his chin. Blood pulsed from his from the wound. "Shadefur, what's wrong with you?! You killed your clanmates and cats from other clans without hesitation. Why?" I asked him. "You will die to, Stormfoot. Mark my words, I'll be back." He said. With that, he shoved me off of him and he ran away…


	7. Final Chapter- Shadefur Is Truly Evil

Shadefur's Destiny

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* As soon as Shadefur was out of sight, I ran back towards the Thunderclan camp. When I got there, everyone was staring at me like **I** was the one who did all of this. Just then Bramblestar and Squirrelflight came over to me. "Where's Shadefur!" Bramblestar demanded. "I'm sorry Bramblestar; he did all this, and then ran away." I told him. "No, my son wouldn't leave, he's no coward." He said. "Bramblestar, I think we need to believe Stormfoot. He's never lied before, and he warned us about Shadefur." Squirrelflight said. "I just can't believe Shadefur would do all of this." Bramblestar mumbled half to himself. "No one can." Squirrelflight said. I told them about Shadefur's warning, and then ran off to find him.

*Shadefur's P.O.V.* I ran away just to make sure Stormfoot didn't follow me. As soon as I saw him leave, I followed him. Darkness was still high in the sky. The plan was still in motion. I ran right into Thunderclan territory. I hid in some brambles until Stormfoot came by. He ran right past me. I jumped out of the brambles and attacked him. I jumped onto his back and bit into his throat. But somehow, he was ready for me. He turned onto his back with his belly in the air. This is complete foolishness. I jumped, with my claws slashing, onto his belly. This was a trick. He turned right over and bit down hard on my throat. I could feel my life force leaving me. With the last bit of my strength, I snapped his neck. Then, everything went dark. I was dead.

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* I thought I was dead for sure. But somehow, I managed to open my eyes, and found Lionblaze and Cinderheart, my parents, carrying me back to camp. Behind us, Sunfur and Moonpelt were carrying the dead body of Shadefur back to camp. I also noticed that it was light out. Darkness was gone. When we got back to camp, Jayfeather and Briarlight instantly started to work on keeping me alive. It was then that I blacked out.

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.* I woke up again in a comfortable moss nest. I was in the medicine den. "How are you feeling Stormfoot?" Briarlight asked. "I feel a little dizzy, but otherwise fine." I replied. "I can honestly say that your neck broke, but it's obvious that we managed to fix it properly, because you're obviously alive. It's great that you're feeling better." She said. "How's the rest of the clan doing?" I asked. "They're pretty shaken up about Shadefur's treachery and death. But otherwise they seem fine. Jayfeather's out there now giving them poppy seeds for the shock." She replied. Feeling a little better, I managed to fall asleep.


End file.
